Why Are You Talking To Me?
by hellomoto27
Summary: Hiccup goes through his life as a quiet, introverted teen, until he gets his life turned upside down as he meets the new student, Jackson Overland Frost
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

People like to say that I don't talk enough, but it's just that they talk too much. My dad says I'm too rude, but I just don't have a very good filter. My friends say that I don't come out often enough, but the thing is, I like being alone.

My name is Hiccup, son of the mayer of Berk and a disappointment to all. I know that it might seem kind of strange for me to say that, but I get told that all the time. Anyway, I'm a student going into my senior year of high school and am spending my summer doing a bunch of shitty AP homework that takes up all my free time. I have straight A's, classic nerd with glasses, awkward personality, and strange sense of humor. I don't mean that I laugh at people dying, but I laugh when a person ugly cries like Kim Kardashian. I don't have many friends except for a small group of weirdos. Fishlegs or Denice, is a chubby guy that loves to learn and Astrid, who is a hot blonde and probably the most popular girl at school. I only deem her as a weirdo because she hangs out with us. Well this story isn't really about my boring life at school, but is about how I discovered I was gay. I mean I kind of rejected for a long period of time, but a friend or I should say boyfriend now has helped me through it.

It all started the beginning of my junior year when we had a received a new student at our school. I mean before I couldn't tell you this, but he was hot. If guys could wet themselves then they would have because he was just, damn. His name was Jackson Overland Frost or Jack for short. He's about a couple inches taller than me and also way more athletic than me. He has brown hair, brown eyes and always wears a blue hoodie. I heard from someone or I might as well say it, Astrid, who is the gossip queen, that the new kid was really good looking. I didn't really care at that time because of my denial of being gay.

Next, thing you know, he walks into my class. I would call it fate, but then I'll have the the churches so lets call it an accident.

"Everyone please take your seats. I would like you to meet our new student, Jack" announced Mrs. Brown. She smiled at jack and asked, "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Of course." Jack smiled. That smile made me drool a little I'm not going to lie. "Hello everyone, I'm Jackson Overland Frost and I'm from Burgess."

The room was silent as if everyone was in a trance,well, except for me. (bullshit)

"So why don't you take a seat next to anyone you like." Mrs. Brown said.

Jack scanned the room for a potential seat and people were actually offering their seats next to them. It was so desperate that it was sad.

"Why don't you sit here." Astrid said as she pulled out the seat next to her. I wouldn't say that Astrid was desperate because she was just being nice while other people just wanted to take off his clothes.

"Thanks." Jack smiled. Damn that smile.

The class went on as usual Mrs. Brown gave a lecture and I didn't listen. Well nobody was listening because they were all staring at Jack. So desperate. The bell rang it's church bell ring and everyone grabbed their things and headed out the door and to their next class.

"So how's your new seat buddy." I asked trying to wiggle my eyebrows, but instead, making it look like I had an eye twitch.

"He's cool. We talked during the whole class and he's actually pretty funny." Astrid smiled. I couldn't tell if it was because she thought of something funny or if she likes him.

"Cool cool." I couldn't really find anything else to say.

"I also invited him to sit with us at lunch. So all of us could get to know him better." This was not music to my ears. The thing that I hate more about people is meeting new people. They also don't like me because I'm awkward as fuck. Plus, Astrid has also brought her popular people to our table. I mean she was really nice for sitting with me and fish legs, but I'm getting smothered. "I hope that's okay."

"Well you already invited him so I don't see why my opinion matters." Astrid looked down seeming sad. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Of course he can come."

Astrid lit up like a light bulb. "See you're the best Hiccup." She gave a big hug. Another thing that I hate is public displays of affection.

I pushed her off quickly. "I know. I know. Well see you at lunch." I walked to my next class which was art.

Class went by rather quick as usual and I found my to the cafeteria. A giant room of hormone filled teenagers who either stuffed their mouths or only ate a grape. The line for food was long, so I decided not to each lunch that day. Me and fishlegs table had turned into the popular table when Astrid joined us. At first it was only her, then her best friend, then her close friends, then the entire popular group and yes I had to meet all of them.

"Hiccup come site with us!" Astrid yelled. Where else was I going to sit, she practically took over our table.

"K-" Before I could finish my sentence I walked into someone and felt spaghetti and meatballs slide down my shirt. When I looked up at the damn bastard who wasn't watching where he was going, it was none other than Jack Frost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thanks eater for reviewing!**

* * *

"I am so s-sorry" Jack stammered out, while wiping off spaghetti sauce of me. People around us were either gasping or laughing.

"Nice one man" Said my annoying ass cousin Snoutlout. He put his arm around Jack, but Jack shrugged it off.

Jack was still wiping at my shirt and still not making it any better. "Just get off me" I said, pushing him off of me lightly. I turned and walked away from the mess and made my way to the cafeteria doors. I could here Astrid and Jack calling out my name, but I blocked them out. I just needed to get home and change.

My feet echoed in the quiet hallway as I made my way out of school. The cafeteria doors opened behind me "Hey wait! Where are you going?" Jack ran up behind me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Home." I shrugged his arm off. Who does he think he is grabbing me and all.

"Schools not even out yet. You can't go home." Jack grabbed my arm this time and swung me around. "At least let me help you clean up. I feel horrible."

"It's fine just leave me alone." What could he possibly do.

"It's not fine. Here." He started taking off his blue sweater. "Just wear this till schools out."

At first I felt like it was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me, but then it also kinda felt weird. I mean only couples do that sort of thing right? "I told you I'm fine. Just go eat whatever's left of your food." I left him standing with his sweater in his hands as I walked out the door.

* * *

The beginning of autumn had arrived and the cold wind arms. I shivered slightly, but the thought of the cold coming back made me smile a bit. The colder months were always my favorite because they reminded me of the best times of my life. Like when my mom made big feast for the whole family and we would just laugh and play all night. These memories always make me smile and hopefully this holiday season will also be memorable.

"Hey!" Ugh. Hopefully not in a bad way.

"Jack I told you to stop following!" I yelled at walked at a more brisk pace.

Footsteps pounded behind me as Jack ran to catch up. "I told you let me help you."

"Why do you keep insisting on helping me. There's nothing you can do."

"Well there has to be something I can do. I mean how about I talk you out for coffee or something."

"What are we dating? Can't you just say sorry and go away." I huffed and kept walking.

"But I need to make it up to you somehow." I could tell Jack was feeling bad, but I don't want to hang around with a jock that might be super cocky and annoying.

I sighed. "Fine, but after I change into something else."

Jack smiled at me. "Alright man." God damn that smile. Now I'm blushing.

"Yeah whatever." I mumbled, trying to hide my face in my scarf.

* * *

After I had gotten changed and stuff, Jack and I went down to the local starbucks next to the mall.

"So what do you want? It's on me." Jack smiled and looked up at the menu.

"It's fine you don't have to do that."

"Will you stop denying all my efforts to be nice please. I'm trying to be a gentlemen."

"I'm not a girl you know."

"Yeah yeah. So come on what do you want?" I gave up on trying with this guy. I never win.

"A white mocha please."

Jack talked to the barista and I got a seat near the window. It was actually a beautiful day today and an off campus lunch on a day like this is perfect. The coffee didn't take too long and soon I was sipping my coffee.

"So... I don't think we've formally introduced ourselves. I'm Jackson Overland Frost."

"Um... Henry Haddock III." I shifted in my seat. These intimate little conversations aren't really my thing.

"So what's your story?"

"Hey this was just a coffee and go thing right because-"

"Just tell me Henry."

"K well first all everyone calls me Hiccup and I'm not really all that special."

"Now I find that very hard to believe."

I laughed. "It's true. I mean I'm usually at home doing homework, chores and cooking. Sometimes I go to the mall to shop, but not as much anymore because my dad accused me of being a shopaholic."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "You really like to shop?"

"Yeah don't judge Judy. It's like a stress reliever that's all. What about you?" I sipped my coffee and watched as he stretched his hands a bit.

"Well I just moved here from Burgess as you might know and I like to swim, play sports and watch TV."

"Cool cool." I didn't really know what else to say. I'm antisocial that way.

"Hey, lunch is almost over. Want to head back."

"Yeah sure." I pushed my chair back and grabbed my coffee. "Let's go."

We walked to the door and both reached for the handle at the same time. Our hands touched and I could have sworn I felt a small spark. His hand was warm to the touch and I don't know why, but holding his hand just felt right. Somehow, I knew that he had felt it too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Really helps motivate me to keep writing, so here's another chapter.**

* * *

The rest of the week went pretty smoothly. Jack and I got closer, but we weren't like friends if you know what I mean. We would make small talk at the lunch table or say hi to each other in the hallway. I guess the little spark that I felt at Starbucks was just my imagination because Jack didn't really show any interest in me. But what did I expect? That he would be all over me and chase me around while I ran away? This stuff usually only happens in movies and to be honest, in real life, people don't like other people who are playing hard to get. They'll just move on to someone who knows how to appreciate them.

But why am I thinking about Jack this way? I mean, I've never had a crush before and every time I try to think of something else, it always makes me think of him.

"Hiccup, stop staring into space and join the conversation for once." Astrid nudged me while chewing on her pizza.

"Um okay, so what were you guys talking about?" I rubbed my nose slightly. It's a little knack that I do when I'm nervous or embarrassed.

"We were just talking about the party that Snotlout was throwing next week. Do you want to come." Jack was new so he didn't know about the bad blood between Snotlout and I. Let's just say we don't get along.

"No I'm fine." I muttered.

"Why not? It'll be fun. There's booze and girls and all this other fun stuff." Jack smiled and seemed as if he was already there.

"Yeah fishbone. I promise I won't pull any pranks on you." Forgot that Snotlout sits at our table now. As do all the other popular kids.

"Fuck off Snotlout." I hissed. His pranks weren't for fun and took make people laugh. They were to hurt you physically and emotionally.

"Please Hiccup it won't be as much fun without you." Astrid said grabbing my hands. I don't know why Astrid has to be all touchy feely with me. And since when am I fun?

"You guys aren't going to let this go right?" They all shook their heads no. "Are you going Fishlegs?"

"Yeah seems like fun." He said while chewing on his food. "Just go and have some fun."

"Okay I'll go then." I huffed. Astrid and Jack gave a little cheer and smiled at me. "But I'm not drinking okay." They nodded, still happy that I was going. Hopefully nothing goes wrong, this is my first party after all.

* * *

The week passed by relatively fast and the party was tonight. I have no idea on what to wear or what to do there and don't want to make a fool out of myself. I'll just go for a bit and sneak out when no one notices. That seems like a good plan right?

Astrid honked at my front door. "Hiccup! Come on lets go!" She yelled and laughed at the same time.

Jack was sitting in the front when I got there so I hopped in the back. "You ready Hiccup?" Jack was probably the most excited out of all of us. He was literally vibrating in his seat from excitement.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I muttered. "So what do we do at parties?"

"Socialize Hiccup. You need to get out of your shell. Break down your walls." Astrid said and tossed something at me, which then I realized was a condom.

I quickly threw it back at her. "What the hell do you think I'll be doing. I'm not that type of person Astrid."

"I know I was just joking. It's for me." She smiled.

"And me." Jack and her laughed, making me uncomfortable as hell.

"Dogs." I muttered and we got to the party in no time.

* * *

The party looked like the party you would see in movies with crowds of people and red cups everywhere. The whole house smelled like alcohol and pot and there was loud music playing throughout the house.

"Isn' this exciting?!" Astrid laughed and jumped up and down. She was greeted by everyone as she walked through the door. Same went for Jack, but no one really said anything to me. Not really much of a surprise.

"Want anything to drink Hiccup?" Jack asked as we went to the beverage table in the kitchen.

"Water's fine thanks." I leaned against the island counter top and looked at all the drinks. There was booze, booze and more booze. Dad would kill me if he found out that I drank any of this.

Jack came back with a red cup and red liquid inside. "What is this?"

"It's punch. Drink up." Jack took a gulp from his drink.

"But it's not water. You know, the thing that I asked for."

"Don't be so boring Hiccup. Come one have some fun. Here I'll even give you more fun." He grabbed a bottle of vodka from the table and splashed some into my drunk. "See fun." He smiled cheekily and turned to talk to one of his new buddies.

"Fun. Great." I mumbled,spilling it down the sink and walking away.

Right now would be a perfect time to get out of here. I made my way to the door, but Astrid was standing right in front of it making out with some dude. I guess I'll try the back door.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs ran up to me. "Are you having fun?"

"Not really. I don't know anyone here."

"Then socialize meet new people."

"You know I hate meeting new people and so do you. I was counting on you to say that you weren't coming so that I didn't have to come."

"Hey, but this is our first party ever. We need to live a little."

"Since when did you become a party animal?"

"I don't know Hiccup. Just come on." He took me to the living room where people were playing beer pong. "We call next!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing. Do you know how pissed my dad would be if he knew that I was drinking." I turned to walk away, but fish legs quickly grabbed my arm.

"Hey, I need a partner and you're the only one here that I know."

"What happened to socializing?"

"That can wait. Look it's our turn." This blonde girl and guy that were partially drunk handed us a ping pong ball.

Let's just say we were really bad and drank a lot. Fishlegs could have probably taken more than I could've because he was a lot bigger than me. So during the second cup, I already felt light headed. "That's enough for me." I choked out.

"Boo come on finish the game man." The guys from the other side yelled.

"Hiccup there's only like three more cups that we need to get." For all of those that don't know, we only got two cups. They got four and were going for their last one.

"Fine." I couldn't control my arm when I was about throw the ball. My vision became blurry and I missed by a lot. "K your turn."

Fishlegs threw it and he made it into a cup. "Yes. You see Hiccup that's how it's done." I rolled my eyes.

The other guys threw the ball and made it as well. "Oh well, we lost time to go."

"You still need to drink." Fishlegs practically shoved the cup into my face.

Now I was really tipsy and couldn't keep my balance. I ended up blacking out on the couch, hoping I don't barf all over myself.

* * *

The sun from the window woke me up. The events of last night flooded back to me and I shot up out of bed. How did I get into a bed? I pulled back the covers, while my head was pounding and started looking for my phone when I realized that I was naked.

"Shit." I mumbled, my head started hurting more. I picked up my clothes from the floor and they were right next to another person's clothes. I grew wide eyed when I realized I wasn't the only one in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Sorry that this is so late, but here's another one!**

**Thanks to all of those who have reviewed! Hope you will leave another one after this chapter.**

* * *

"What the fuck do you think you're doing." I yelled.

Snotlout grumbled and let out a large fart before looking at me. The site of Snotlout shirtless made me want to pull out my eyes. "Hey cuz. Why so loud?"

"Because you're in my bed or whoever's bed naked!" I picked up all his clothes and threw them at him.

He laughed, "What do you think we had sex?"

"No asshole. I just woke up naked by coincidence." I proceeded to slip on my clothes.

"Can you guys shut up. People are trying to sleep here." I could hear Jack from the other side of the bed. He was sleeping on the floor.

"Just calm down Hiccup. It's whatever." Snotlout stretched his arms out. I don't know about anyone else, but I think Snotlout has the body of a Chippendales model who got fat. He walked pass me, with no clothes, and walked into the bathroom.

Jack rose from his position on the floor and stretched his arms out in all his glory.

I shielded my eyes, but not before I got to see Jack's package."Are you serious right now!" Jack realized that he was naked and quickly covered himself

He was blushing a deep red and sputtering a bunch of apologizes. "How did I end up naked? We weren't having like a big sex party or whatever right?"

"Hell no. The last person I would ever have sex with is Snotlout." Just the thought of it made me want to puke. Jack still had his shirt off and it was really making me uncomfortable. I'm not saying that I hated it though, which made me blush slightly. "Um, Jack? Could you put on a shirt."

Jack blushed slightly, but want back to his cocky self, "But I'm too sexy for my shirt Hiccup." He laughed and it made me blush harder. "Nah, I'm just playing." He playfully punched me and I swear I felt that weird fluttery feeling in my stomach. He got up and stretched, but still didn't put on a shirt. I guess he wanted to workout show his faint 6 pack.

"Yeah, yeah." I got off the bed and made my way out of the room with Jack at my tail. There were 3 other guys with us in the room, but we didn't really care to wake them up.

The hallway was littered with red cups and beer bottles. People were also sleeping on the floor and some with vomit around them. "Jack, why do you like going to these?"

"Because it's fun and I'm like the king of fun." Jack smiled.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. All I wanted to do was to go home with or without my friends. "Where's Astrid?"

Jack walked down the stairs before answering. "She left with some guy during the party."

"Oh great so we're walking." Hopefully I don't smell like alcohol or my dad's going to be pissed.

"Hey at least you get to walk with me. I'll keep things interesting."

"Well you're going to have to work pretty hard cause I'm really boring."

* * *

We left the house together and made our way home. Jack kept talking about random things like sports, school and tv shows, but I didn't really say much. I talked only when he asked my opinion on things and what not. He just always seemed so happy and care free and his smile seems to light up the world. It must be nice to be like that all the time.

"Hey don't blank out on me." Jack smiled, giving me a light shove.

"Oh sorry." I blushed, "What were you saying?"

"I was asking who are you going to bring to the homecoming dance."

"I'm not going to the dance." I said

"Why not?" Jack seemed confused, when really he shouldn't be.

"Because that's not really my thing and besides, I don't have a date."

Jack laughed. "Well that's why you have to ask someone, man. Throw out your fishing line and see if you catch anything."

This is really not a conversation that I like having. "Nobody would go with me you know."

"How do you know, if you've never asked anyone."

"Because I don't need to. I mean look at me." I gestured to all of myself. "I'm like a walking fishbone. You could practically see my ribs through my shirt."

"Hey don't sell yourself short. What if instead someone asked you to go to the dance. Would you go?"

"You mean like when Astrid asked me once and ditched me during the dance? Yeah, I guess I'll get humiliated another time. Why not?" My sarcasm is overflowing today for some reason.

"Well what about if you went with me? I wouldn't ditch you."

"I wonder if you've forgotten, but I'm not a girl and why couldn't you just ask some girl. You're like the biggest heartthrob in school right now."

"Really? Am I a heartthrob to you too?" Jack wiggled his eyebrows.

I blushed a deep red and turned my face away. "Whatever Overland. Don't get so full of yourself."

"Plus I wouldn't really ask a girl to a dance since I'm gay."

What? Jackson fucking Overland is gay? Wait does that mean his invitation from before was sincere? No way. I mean why would someone like he even consider me. Out of all the people in the world. This stuff only happens in movies. "Why are you telling me this?"

Jack blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Well you know since. I asked you to go with me and you didn't really take it seriously."

"Oh." So he was being sincere. "So you really want me to go with you?"

"Yeah well, in the short time that I've gotten to know you, I just felt that we had a type of connection you know."

"Well how do you even know that I'm gay?" I was flustered about it so he probably already knew.

"Well I didn't so I just wanted to know if you are."

"Um okay. I actually don't know yet." I feel like I'm screwing up my only chance to be with this guy. The guy that sends weird sparks through me and makes me all giddy inside.

"It's ok. Take your time." He smiled. God why did he have to be so nice.

We arrived at my door and we stood at my door step. "So I guess I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah Monday." I could tell he seemed a little saddened that I didn't accept his invitation happily.

Before he could turn away, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said, "Thanks for walking me home." I opened the door and walked in quickly, shutting the door behind me. I pressed my back against the door and touched my lips. This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: I'm sorry that this isn't very well planned out and that I haven't included many characters from the movies. I'm just writing this as it comes to my head and it's pretty crappy. So thanks to all of those who love to read my crap! Thank you to all of you who reviewed! It inspires me to keep writing, so please review!**

* * *

Why did I kiss him? Why did I even say that I would think about it? I'm not gay. I've had a crush on Astrid for the longest time so that has to prove it right? I don't think I can go through with this. We've just met and I barely know anything about him. Like does he pick his nose in front of people or fart in public? What if he's just doing this as some cruel joke to make me look like the biggest fool? I should stop thinking about this because it's not like I like him anyway. I'll just ask him if we can be friends. I can't show people a weakness.

* * *

Monday came a lot quicker than I thought it would. My father was still out of the country for some business thing and I was left alone in my house. I got ready at a snail's pace and I was still nervous to see Jack. Do I just act as if nothing happened or confront him?

I grabbed my keys and headed out the door to my car, a white Mercedes-CLA. I stopped at Starbucks to get my regular white mocha before heading to school. I didn't see Jack before school, but I would when I get to class.

I sat down in my seat early as usual and just lay my head down for the next ten minutes. The bell rang and people started to shuffle in. I lifted my head at the moment that Jack walked in. He was talking to a few girls who I could tell were all over him. I don't know why I felt a sort of jealousy towards them even though I knew Jack wasn't mine. He looked my way and smiled, waving at the same time. He had the best smile, almost like Connor Franta's smile.

"Everyone please take your seats." Mrs. Brown said and began her lecture.

Class went on as usual and soon the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Jack was cleaning up his things. This would either be a perfect time to confront him or just slip away unnoticed. Before I made my decision, he looked up at me and waved. I'm assuming that means he wants to talk to me.

Before I could even approach him, two girls walked over to Jack. So I panicked and ditched. I could always talk to him during lunch. When things were more private.

* * *

Classes were mundane as usual, except for art class. Fishlegs and I were painting a weird flower when I need kid came to ask if he could join us. His name was Jake and he seemed to be in our grade. He seemed shy, but he didn't look like a nerd at all. More like a jock that would be on the football team.

"Of course you can join us." Fishlegs scooted over so he could see what we were doing. "I'm Denice, but you could call me fishlegs."

"Hey, I'm Henry and you can call me Hiccup." I'm just realizing how stupid are nicknames are. He's probably weirded out now.

"Cool, you guys can call me Toothless." I was not expecting his nickname to be as weird as ours.

"Great so let's get to work. You can pretty much paint whatever you want on the flower." I said and began brushing the petals with a light yellow.

Toothless got to work right away. He wasn't one for words and was very quiet during the class. He only talked when he was spoken, but he seems cool.

* * *

"Where were you after class?" Jack asked when I got out of art.

"You just looked like you were busy so I left." It was true though. I couldn't be waiting around while he talked to his fan girls.

"But still. I thought you would have an answer for me by now." I couldn't tell how Jack was feeling. I don't want to turn him down, but I can't be a scrawny gay kid that people can just toss around.

"... I barely know you Jack and I like how you just assume that I'm a good person, but I can't say yes or no without getting to know you better." I'm saying this as a maybe. Hopefully he understands.

"What about a date then? Since I barely know you and you barely know me. It would be perfect!" Now I can feel Jack's emotion.

I hesitated for a moment. "Sure, a date couldn't hurt, but could we keep this between us. I just don't need people asking me about this."

"Yeah of course." Jack smiled. "So how about Friday at 8?"

"Yeah. Okay." I'm actually really looking forward to this.

"Okay." Jack smiled. He kissed me on the cheek real quick before running off to his next class.

One could say that I blushed hard. "H-Hey you can't do that yet!" I yelled after him.

Jack just laughed and turned the corner. Thankfully, no one saw that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long, but it's done and it's here! So please enjoy and leave a review on the way out :) 3.**

* * *

Sometimes I wish that I could just share my feelings with someone that gets me. I want a best friend that I can share my whole life with or a lover who can keep my deepest, darkest secrets. Being a loner kind of sucks sometimes, but I just have to deal with it.

Who can I tell? I don't want people to look at me funny when they find out that one of the most popular kids in school likes a scrawny fishbone like me. But keeping all my feelings bottled up inside aren't really helping me.

"What are you thinking about?" Toothless nudged me a bit as I was drawing a bunch of hearts over my canvas absentmindedly.

Oops. "Um.. it's for valentines day duh toothless." I laughed awkwardly and choked on my spit.

"That wasn't what I asked." Toothless seemed to be catching on to me. After only knowing me a few days, he's actually gotten closer to me than any other of my friends.

"I wasn't thinking about anything. What a boy can't draw hearts if he wants to?"

"No they can't." Toothless teased. "And even if it was nothing then why are you blushing so hard."

"What?" I massaged my face with my hands before I realized there was paint on it.

"Jesus Hiccup. You're a mess today." He leaned in closer to help wipe some of the paint off. To be honest, he was kind of too close.

"Umm.. thanks." I smiled, but coughed awkwardly.

Toothless smiled, "No problem".

* * *

"Jack where are we going?" Jack already picked me up for our date and he was all dressed up and everything, while I was wearing jeans and a brown hoodie.

"I told you it was a surprise." He laughed. "Trust me you'll like it."

How does he know what I like? "Well can you at least tell me what it is? Like is it a movie, a restaurant or something like that."

"Hiccup you'll see when you get there."

I sighed, "okay." I leaned my head back against the soft cushion of the head rest and closed my eyes, while Jacks hands slipped into mine.

* * *

We arrived at the edge of town about 20 minutes later.

"Why are we here?" The edge of town was a place usually no one went to other than for a place for teens to have sex or smoke pot.

"It's a surprise." Jack smiled and climbed out of the front seat. He made his way to the trunk of his car and grabbed some bags.

"What are those for?" I don't know why, but I was starting to feel uneasy.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Will you stop asking so many questions," he said and handed me a small duffel bag.

"Well how do I know that you aren't an axe murder or something." Not speaking from experience by the way.

Jack laughed, "Yeah, cuz there's always that possibility." He walked to the edge of the road and into the snow. He looked back at me, while walking backwards and holding his hands out. "Are you coming?"

I hesitated a bit, but went along. "Yeah." I slung the bag over my shoulder and walked through the snow, hearing it crunch under my feet as I went.

* * *

I think we've been walking for 5 minutes, but I'm not sure as the cold and the darkness makes it feel like an eternity. "You know normal boyfriends take their dates to a dinner and a movie right?"

"Well I wouldn't want to be known as a normal boyfriend, Hiccy." Jack laughed.

"Ew. Don't call me that it sounds weird." The nickname sent shivers down my spine.

"I think it's cute." Jack smiled.

I could tell I was blushing. "Shut up. I'm not cute, I'm manly as hell."

"Yeah, Yeah sure you are." He gave me a pec on the cheek, leaving a slight warm spot on my cheek that contrasted with our cold surroundings.

"Hey. I told you to stop doing that." I rubbed my cheek with the back of my sleeve.

Jack laughed and just slung his arms over my shoulder. "Hey look we're here."

We walked into an opening containing a frozen lake and some small trees. Fireflies flew around and illuminated the lake and the trees around it. It was really beautiful and far better than a dinner or a movie. "Wow Jack. This is amazing." I smiled and stared in awe at the scene before me.

"Yeah, I used to come here when I was a little kid and it's really special to me, so I thought that I should share it with another person who is also very special to me." Jack smiled and blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck.

I couldn't help, but smile, "Why me? I mean, everyone at school likes you and you can have anyone that you want. Why am I special? Why did you fall in love with me so quickly?"

Jack laughed and pulled me in by my waist. "I don't know, I guess you can just say I felt a zing."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and sorry that I took so long, but please review! And the word zing comes from Hotel Transylvania for those who have no clue what that meant lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't realize that Jack was such a cheesy guy, but I kind of like it. It's like he's a hot Jock and I'm a Duff among my friends. If people told me that this guy would ever think of going out with me, I would probably smack the common sense back into them. This moment that he has us in is like the most romantic thing ever. The snow soft and white, the air filled with a sort of warmth even though it was cold as hell, and the fireflies creating this nice glow around us.

But man am I starting to hate myself. I always despised the girls that always said 'my life is perfect with my perfect hair, perfect shoes, perfect parents, boyfriend' blah blah fuck you. I don't want to be that person that peaks in high school and becomes a stripper at age 40. So I need to stay focused even with a boyfriend. I can't complain about boy problems, I can't be the person who disappears when they get a someone and I can't compromise my school work. College should be my number one priority and a boyfriend should be my second. I feel that our little something could be amazing and I want to give it a chance.

3 dates. That's how many I'll give to see if this is actually worth something and if it's not, then I'll let him go.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack said, intertwining his fingers with mine as we laid upon a tree.

I hesitated, "Just thinking of how beautiful this moment is." I smiled as he gave me a kiss. His kisses left me wanting more, which I guess is a good thing.

"Do you want to go skating?"

"Yeah sure." I got up and pulled Jack up with me. We slipped on our boots and made for the frozen body of water."I've never done this before so hold me ok?"

"Of course." Jack said and pulled me to his chest. "I got you." He smiled his magical smile.

He pushed us off the edge and I could hear a faint crack in the ice, but I'm pretty sure it's nothing.

* * *

**Sorry I know this took awhile and that this is really short, but I will try to put another one up by the middle of this week. Thanks to those who read this and review plz.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promises, so I won't be making any of those anymore.**

"Jack stop it!" I yelled as Jack let me go.

"Come on you can do it. We've been skating for half an hour already." He said, about to release me again.

"Jack, I'm scared."

"It's okay. Just look at me. You're gonna be alright." He looked at me with his big brown eyes then I suddenly became calm.

"Okay." I let my hands fall from his waist. "I got this." I tried to move, but already felt myself slipping. "Just kidding I don't got this. Hold me." I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into the nook of his neck.

Jack laughed,"Don't worry. You'll get there." We slid around the lake in each others arms, listening to the forest around us and just enjoying the warmth we gave each other. Or at least I'm getting from him. I could stay like this forever.

But suddenly we stopped.

"What's wrong?" I looked up Jack. He was looking down at the ice. I didn't see anything at first, but then I felt it. The ice shifted a bit and small cracks were starting to show.

"Don't move okay." Jack said as he slowly separated us. He tried to move his skates, but the ice started to crack more when he did it. "Shit" he mumbled under his breath.

"What do we do now?" I was terrified and shivering. I looked at Jack and I could tell he was terrified too.

"Don't worry. We're just gonna get off the ice." He took my hand in his and gave me a little squeeze.

"How?"

"I don't know, but just trust me."

"Okay."

Jack held me by my shoulders and turned me around.

"What are you doing?"

"We're gonna try to slide over to the edge."

"How? We're in the middle of the lake. We'll never make it."

"Hey come on now. There's no negative attitude on my lake."

"Okay fine."

"You're going to be just fine. Okay. Just believe in me." Jack moved his leg forward and met the back of my ankle. "Now move your foot slowly one at a time."

"Okay." We moved in unison. Taking tiny steps towards the edge of the lake.

"We're almost there." Jack said in my ear, his breath warming my face.

"What do you mean we're almost there? We aren't even close if we keep going at this pace."

"Hey what did I say about that negative attitude."

"_There's no negative attitude on my lake._" I said in a mocking tone.

Jack chuckled. "That's right. Now say we're almost there."

"What? No we're not-"

"Come on just say it."

I sighed a defeated sigh, "We're almost there."

"Say it again."

"We're almost there."

"Say it louder."

"We're almost there!" I laughed, thinking how silly Jack was being at the moment.

"Yeah. You're almost there." I heard Jack say under his breath."

"What do you mean I'm-" Before I could finish I felt Jack shove me hard.

I flew across the lake and felt the cold ice cracking under me before I hit the snow and some rocks. My side ached as I looked up only to see a large hole in the ice and Jack no where to be found.

"JACK!" I yelled as loud as I could, my voice echoing off the mountains around the lake. "No, no, no." I panicked and tried to get up, but I had a gash on my leg. I collapsed back onto the snow. "No, t-this can't b-be happening." I stuttered as the cold was getting to me. "JACK! JACK! JACK!"

I screamed until I couldn't anymore. The guy that took a chance on me and made me feel special just saved my life, but for my life, he lost his...

**A/N: Thanks for reading and hope you guys enjoyed it. Plz leave a review and follow. It really means a lot!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Sorry this took so long, but here you go.**

o0o

It was really cold. I didn't know if I was dead or alive. The overwhelming need to sleep was combatted by the intense shivering I was experiencing. Everything from the moment of Jack's falling into the lake was a blur. I thought I was dying from the large gash on my leg and the large of amount of blood I was losing. I didn't think I'd make it. Then something happened

o0o

I'm being lifted. Something's lifting me. It's really cold. The arms around me are like ice.

"Don't worry Hiccup, I'm getting you out of here." The sound was muffled. Almost as if I was in a dream and the person talking was on the other side of a wall. I was fading in and out of consciousness as I felt us leap out off the ground and into the night sky. The cold was excruciating. It was numbing every part of my body and brought on a wave of fatigue. I tried to sit up and look at the person saving me, but my eyes wouldn't open. They stayed close as sleep washed over me and I laid calmly in the person's arms.

o0o

"We need to apply pressure to his wound!" The glaring lights of what I'm guessing is from the inside of an ER stung as my eyes slid open slightly. "Honey just relax. Everything is going to be just fine." I hadn't even noticed that I was squirming on the gurney until multiple nurses had to hold me down. "I need some sedative in here pronto! Kid with the white hair! Help us with your friend here!"

"Hiccup let the doctors do their job. You'll be fine." The soothing voice from back at the lake melted the anxiety and the fear. My body relaxed and slowly I was losing consciousness again.

"Shit it's necrotic. We need to amputate." I heard one of the doctors whisper. "I need someone to page Ortho stat! Lets go people. We need to get him into the OR now."

o0o

"Did you do this to him?!" There was yelling somewhere in the room. It sounds like my father, but everything is hazy. I didn't have the strength to open my eyes.

"No sir. It was an accident." There was the voice again.

"I don't give a damn if it was an accident or not! Did you hurt my son!"

"Sir-" He was cut off.

"Get the hell out of here!" There was a shuffling The door slammed shut and it was quiet.

There was a knock on the door.

"What did I just say boy!"

"Who are you talking to Mr. Haddock?" I heard Astrid's muffled voice on the other side of the door.

The door opened and I could hear my father give a long sigh. "Oh Astrid. Sorry about that."

"I just saw Jack in the hallway looking really upset." Oh so it was Jack who brought me here. Why didn't I recognize his voice. "Oh god what happened to him?" There was shuffling and I felt a weight sink into one side of the bed.

"I don't know. The doctors said that that Jack boy brought hiccup in, but they said he looked like he had seen a ghost and they couldn't get any information out of him."

I felt Astrid hold my hand in her's. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"Doctors don't know when he'll wake up." I could hear my father pace around the room.

I'm awake dammit. I just can't talk. Why can't I talk!

"They had to amputate his leg." I heard a gasp from my bedside and a hand pressed to the space where one of my legs should be.

"Oh Hiccup." I heard Astrid whisper, the tears evident in her voice.

The truth is that even I haven't come to terms with the loss of my leg. I heard the doctor say it and my father pointed it out, but it still hasn't gotten to me. I'm too preoccupied with the thought of everything that had played out that night and how things had gone from a perfect night out to a perfect nightmare. It's a lot to process and I just need some time to sleep on it. I just wish that my father hadn't forced Jack out in that way. I'm worried about him, but I'm also confused at the same time. He did fall into the lake didn't he? And did he fly? I'm going crazy. I need to sleep some more. These questions can wait till later.


End file.
